


Choose.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Choices, F/F, Friendship, Leaving Home, Los Angeles, Love, New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy returned from LA after 2 months, finally returning to the mansion finding the beautiful Italian girl cooking in the kitchen. Peggy's plan was to spend a whole week in there while she packed her things to go back to LA to Daniel, they were kind of dating after all and she loved LA maybe e little more than New York but...what about Angie? She thought that maybe in these 2 months, Angie stopped caring about Peggy so it was better to go back to LA. But what she didn't know was that Angie's been suffering the past few months since her English lady left, she didn't want to loose Peggy, she needed Peggy with her, she needed to have her near. Peggy will have to choose between Angie and Daniel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose.

_"So are you saying Ms. Carter that..."_

_"Yes, Mr. Jarvis, I'm moving to LA. After a while of thinking, I think LA is amazing so, it won't hurt to live here."_

Mr. Jarvis smiled. _"That is splendid, Ms. Carter."_

_"But, I have to go back to New York for my things, I just came with a few clothes and there's things I need from the house."_

_"And you also have to go see Ms. Martinelli."_

Peggy sigh. _"That's the most important thing...I don't know how I'll tell Angie that I'm staying here."_

_"If you want, Ms. Carter, I can go with you, so I can help you with your things and I'll help you explain it to Ms. Martinelli."_

_"No, it's alright Mr. Jarvis, I know what I'll do, I'll be back in a week."_

_"Does Agent Sousa know about this?"_

_"He does, I told him about it so don't worry about me, I'll be fine. For now, you get to spend a whole week with Ana and you're free."_ Peggy smiled.

Mr. Jarvis smiled. _"Be safe, Ms. Carter."_

 _"Of course I will."_ Peggy smiled.

_"Ms. Carter, may I ask you something?"_

_"Sure, what is it?"_ Peggy looked at Jarvis.

_"When we were on New York and before I left. I noticed that you and Ms. Martinelli became pretty close. Since you came here, there was no day where you didn't call her..."_

_"The point?"_

_"The point is...are you 100% sure that you want to leave Ms. Martinelli on New York?"_

Peggy looked at Jarvis for a moment and cleared her throat. _"I um...I'm sorry but I'll miss my plane so, I'll see you in a week, Mr. Jarvis."_ Peggy smiled and grabbed her bags. She turned around walked as fast as she could.

The truth was, Peggy became really close to Angie after moving together, Peggy was scared but Angie assured her that it was ok and there was nothing to be worried about. Nothing bad happend, and if someday something happend, she knew Peggy could protect her and Peggy was sure of it. But the thing was, they were closer than usual, they weren't like others girls, they were different and they didn't really care but sometimes, they felt they were together like a couple. Of course that wasn't true, it was not right...was it? Peggy was hurt when she left Angie but after all, it was not her decision, Thompsom took the desicion for her so, there was nothing she could do. Peggy was excited to get to New York and spend the whole week with Angie, a day before leaving, she was going to tell Angie the whole thing about her moving to LA. It was not going to be easy at all.

***************

The way to New York was long and all Peggy could think about is if it was right what she was going to do, after all, she decided to stay for Daniel but...was that really a reason to go back to LA and leave all behind on New York? Was it worth it? For some reason she stayed 2 months more on LA but she really didn't spend time with Daniel if it wasn't for work, but she felt something for him but not like she did with Steve. It was very different. Peggy sigh and grabbed her things. She took a taxi and made her way home. When she arrived to the mansion, she smiled and felt that need to run to the door and call Angie's name as she always did, but she wanted to surprise Angie.

Carefully, she closed the door behind her and saw the whole mansion, just like she remembered, she smiled and left her things in the living room. She heard someone singing and she knew it was Angie. She smiled and walked to the kitchen to find the beautiful Italian girl, cooking while dancing and singing. Peggy laughed and she felt the usual butterflies that she always felt when she was near Angie. Wait...butterflies? No no no. She was just nervous, maybe. Peggy smiled and decided to scare Angie.

Peggy walked to Angie and put her hand as if she had a gun. _"Ms. Martinelli, you're coming with me."_ Peggy whispered on Angie's ear.

Angie jumped and turned around scared as hell but when she saw that it was her English lady she couldn't help but scream. " _English, you're back!"_ Angie hugged her and smiled.

Peggy picked her up and smiled. _"Yes, darling. I'm back."_ It was an amazing feeling that someone was excited to see her, something no one ever showed.

_"You have no idea how much I missed you, it's been 3 months, Peg."_

_"I missed you too but hey, at least we talked."_

_"A lot I would say."_ Angie smiled. _"Thank god I made enough food. I was thinking about you and I thought about doing your favorite food, never thought you would come back today."_ Angie laughed a little.

 _"Aww, Angie, well, good thing I'm here."_ Peggy smiled.

_"You gotta tell me everything you did on LA, how is LA and how everything went."_

_"Of course I will."_

_"First, let's eat because I bet you're starving and so am I."_

_"Let me help you."_ Peggy stared at Angie for a moment and smiled. _'Welcome home, Carter.'_ Peggy thought to herself and smiled one more time.

***************

_"So, wait...Dottie ran away again?"_

_"Yes, we haven't find her but we are expecting to do it."_

_"But I bet she's still in LA."_

_"Bet so too."_

_"But you're here, how will you find her while you're here."_ Angie looked at Peggy and Peggy looked at her.

 _"We'll see that."_ Peggy cleared her throat. _"So, enough about me, tell me about you. How was the last audition?"_

 _"Ugh, don't even remind me. They said I was terrible."_ Angie should her head. _"After all, I don't think I'm made for Broadway."_

 _"Oh darling, don't think that way."_ Peggy grabbed Angie's hand. _"You're amazing, more than you think."_

Angie looked at Peggy and smiled. _"You always know what to say, English."_

 _"I don't say it just to say it, I'm telling the truth."_ Peggy smiled.

Angie smiled and sigh. _"Well, I bet you're tired. You should go to sleep."_

_"Are you working tomorrow?"_

_"I'm not, I covered a lot of shifts so, fortunately, I have 5 days free."_

_"Almost a week."_ Peggy smiled.

 _"I could take a week, they won't mind, they owe me more than just 5 days."_ Angie smiled. _"I'm not going to work this whole week. Are you working?"_

_"Oh no, I'm on 'vacation', if that's what I can call it."_

_"Good thing, we can spend the whole week together."_ Angie looked at Peggy and Peggy smiled.

 _"We will."_ Peggy looked at Angie and Angie smiled. _"Well, I better go to my room."_

 _"Sure, I better go to mine."_ Angie stood up. _"Night, English."_

 _"Goodnight, Angie."_ Peggy left to her room and Angie stared at her for a moment.

 _"I'm glad you came back, Peg."_ Angie said to herself and smiled.

***************

Angie sat on her bed and sigh. She's been having these nightmares since Peggy left, now that Peggy was here, she felt better but still, those nightmares were there. Angie sigh one more time and stood up, she walked to the door and opened it, she made her way to Peggy's room and stood in front of the door. Angie knocked on the door two times and waited for Peggy to open the door. After a few minutes, the door opened and Angie saw a sleepy Peggy, rubbing her eyes and trying to keep her eyes open.

_"Angie? Is everything alright?"_

_"I-I um...I'm sorry I woke you up it's just that...I had a nightmare and I just...wanted to make sure you're ok."_

Peggy stared at Angie for a few seconds. _"Yeah...I'm alright."_

 _"Good um...I'll let you sleep."_ Angie was about to leave but Peggy grabbed her hand. Angie looked at Peggy.

 _"You can sleep with me if you want to, I won't mind at all."_ Peggy smiled.

Angie smiled and nodded. _"Yes, please."_ Angie closed the door behind her and followed Peggy to the bed. _"Are you sure it's ok for me to sleep with you?"_

 _"Like we haven't slept together."_ Peggy smiled and made Angie blush. _"I don't mind at all, Angie. I usually don't let anyone sleep with me but, you're the exception."_

Angie blushed even more and smiled. _"Alright."_

Peggy laid on the bed and waited for Angie to lay down. Angie looked at Peggy for a while and then laid down beside Peggy. Angie couldn't help but rest her head on Peggy's chest, she wrapped her arm around Peggy's stomach and sigh in satisfaction. Peggy smiled and felt the usual butterflies but this time, even more butterflies. Peggy didn't know what else she could do, all she wanted, was to stay this way. Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie and kissed her forehead, as soon as she laid her head on the pillow, she fell asleep.

***************

 _"Come on, English. You got this!"_ Angie sigh. _"So you can fight, you can take 6 men down at the same time, you can do like 50 push-ups with one arm and more but you can't bake a cake? Really?"_

_"Well I'm sorry but I never really liked to cook, I'm not ready to get married."_

Angie laughed. _"I bet you want to marry someone just like you."_

Peggy looked at Angie. _"I don't think so I mean, people say you get along more with people that aren't like you so, plus, I don't know if I want to get married or...I'm not sure."_

Angie nodded. _"Well, I'll teach you how to cook. I bet Mr. Jarvis was the one who cooked for you."_ Angie smirked.

_"Ms. Jarvis, actually. Her food is amazing. More her tea."_

_"Is she better than me?"_

_"Mmm maybe."_ Peggy looks at Angie and smiled.

Angie looked at Peggy and put her hand over her chest. _"Ouch, that hurt, you know?"_ Angie shook her head. _"You know what, I won't cook for you anymore."_

_"No no no! I didn't mean it, you're an amazing chef."_

Angie looked at Peggy with a smirk. _"Keep talking."_

 _"And you are an amazing actress."_ Peggy got closer to Angie.

 _"What else?"_ Angie step closer to Peggy.

 _"You have an amazing voice."_ Peggy smiled and got closer to Angie.

 _"Something else?"_ Angie smiled and looked into Peggy's eyes.

 _"You are very very very beautiful."_ Peggy looked into Angie's eyes and smiled.

They stared at each other for a while, both of them with nothing to say, just staring at each other. Angie looked at Peggy's lips and then at her eyes again. Angie felt the need to just lean in and kiss Peggy on the lips, something she's been waiting for so long, something she didn't want to miss. As for Peggy, she was freeze for the beauty of Angie, she never saw someone this beautiful. Of course there were many girls who she found beautiful, but Angie? God damn it, she was gorgeous. They both leaned in at the same time still staring at each other's eyes. They were about to kiss when the phone went off and both jumped.

 _"I-I'll go get it."_ Peggy said and walked as fast as she could to the phone of the living room, forgetting that there was a phone on the kitchen. _"Hello?"_

_"Ms. Carter, good to hear your voice again."_

_"Ana, is nice to hear yours too."_ Peggy smiled.

_"So, I was just wondering when are you coming back?"_

_"I um...I'm not so sure about it."_ Peggy looked at Angie in the kitchen and sigh.

_"Not sure? Is everything alright?"_

_"You know I'm not good at talking..."_ Peggy laughed a little.

_"Oh darling, you can tell me anything, it's alright."_

Peggy sigh and looked back at Angie. _"It's just that...Angie and I almost kissed."_

_"What? Are you...?"_

_"Not that I know! Is that a bad thing?"_

_"Oh dear, of course not. Love is love, right? It's ok if you like her."_

_"But...I like Daniel..."_

_"For one reason you wanted to kiss her."_ There was silence and then Ana sigh. _"It's alright to like 2 people, but the thing is, you have to choose."_

Peggy sigh and looked at the floor. _"So, is it right if I like Angie?"_

_"It's totally ok, dear. I hope you can clear your mind and think about what you want to do. We'll be waiting for you."_

_"Thank you, Ana. Take care."_ Peggy hang up and went back to the kitchen and cleared her throat.

_"Who was that?"_

_"It was Ana, she wanted to make sure everything was ok."_

_"Awww it's sweet that she cares about you."_

_"It is."_ Peggy smiled.

 _"Ok so, let's keep cooking."_ Angie smiled and kept cooking.

 _"Sure."_ Peggy smiled and looked at Angie.

***************

_"That cake was delicious. God I missed this cake so much."_

_"See? Now, who's better? Me or Ana?"_

_"You, no doubts."_ Peggy said eating the last piece of her cake.

Angie laughed. _"You're very cute."_

_"Oh shut up."_

_"It's true tho."_ Angie smiled.

Peggy blushed and cleared her throat. _"So...what do you want to do?"_

_"You know what we should do?"_

_"What?"_

Angie grabbed a pillow and hit Peggy with it. Angie laughed and Peggy did the same to Angie. A pillow fight started and Peggy and Angie laughed like crazy. Angie saw that Peggy was better than her so she stopped and she attacked Peggy, she made Peggy lay on the bed and Angie smirked. Angie started tickling Peggy and Peggy laughed like crazy.

 _"Angie s-stop that! Y-You know I'm t-ticklish!"_ Peggy laughed.

 _"I'm not stopping, English."_ Angie smiled. _"Say that I'm the best and I'll probably stop."_

 _"N-Never!"_ Peggy laughed.

_"Then I'm not stopping."_

_"F-Fine, you are t-the best!"_ Peggy laughed.

Angie smirked and stared at Peggy. Peggy looked at her and they were pretty close, more than they should be. Peggy's breath became heavy and her chest was going up and down just like Angie's. Angie shook her head and say beside Peggy.

_"Well, that was easy."_

_"Oh shut up."_ Peggy hit her arm playfully and laughed a little.

Angie looked at her and smiled. _"I'm so happy you're here, Peg. I really missed you."_

Peggy looked at Angie for a little while and smiled a little. _"I missed you too."_

_"Well, we better go to sleep, tomorrow I have a shift in the night and I want to sleep all I can."_

_"Alright."_ Peggy smiled and little. _"Angie?"_

Angie looked at Peggy. _"Yeah?"_

_"Would you mind to stay with me again?"_

Angie smiled. _"I don't mind at all, English."_

Angie crawled back on the bed and laid beside Peggy, Peggy turned the lights off and this time, she rested her head on Angie's chest, wrapping her arm around Angie. Angie smiled and kissed Peggy's forehead, resting her chin on Peggy's head.

_"Goodnight, English."_

_"Goodnight, my darling."_ Peggy smiled a little and closed her eyes.

***************

Peggy looked at Angie and sigh, she couldn't keep lying to Angie anymore, she had to tell her the truth about her leaving. Tomorrow she was supposed to leave since she still had work to do on LA, she really needed to tell Angie the truth right now.

_"Angie? Before you go, I need to talk to you."_

_"What is it?"_

Peggy sat on Angie's bed and sigh. _"I'll go back to LA."_

_"Oh...do you have more cases?"_

Peggy shook her head. _"I'll move to LA, I'm not coming back to New York."_

Angie felt a big punch in her chest. _"What?"_

_"I just..."_

_"Are you dating Daniel?"_

Peggy looked at Angie. _"I um...not like dating, he likes me and I...kissed him..."_

Angie felt tears in her eyes but she shook her head. _"Then you should go."_

_"Sorry?"_

_"You should go, you like him and he likes you and he lives in LA so, why should you stay here? You have no reason to stay here."_

_"You are one."_ Peggy looked at Angie.

Angie looked at Peggy. _"Don't you dare do that."_

_"Do what?"_

_"That! Be nice with me and cute, is not fair!"_ This time, Angie couldn't contain her tears. _"Yesterday we almost kissed and now you tell me you're dating Daniel and is not fair. I'm dying for you, I like you very much and I even think I'm in love with you and you just leave me here crying, suffering because you're gone and then you come back and we spend the most amazing week and then you tell me you're leaving and you're never coming back again and I just...I can't with that..."_

 _"Angie, I have feelings for you, I just.."_ Peggy stared at Angie and tried to take her hand. _"Darling..."_

 _"Don't darling me!"_ Angie stood up and looked at Peggy. _"I-I have to go."_

_"Wait, Angie, please."_

_"You freaking kissed him and you're trying to tell me that you have feelings for me? I don't believe you, Peggy. You can't go around and say that you like two people so you have to choose. Me or him."_ Peggy stared at Angie and Angie nodded _._ _"I wish you the best."_ Angie grabbed her things and left.

 _"Angie!"_ Peggy felt tears in her eyes and looked at the floor.Peggy sobbed and covered her face.

***************

Peggy closed her last suitcase and sigh, she's been packing since this morning and Angie was still at work. She didn't want to leave before talking to Angie for one last time. She heard the door and ran downstairs to find Angie leaving her things on the living room. Angie looked at Peggy and ignored her, she walked up the stairs to her room.

_"Angie, please, we need to talk."_

_"No, we don't have anything to talk about. I said what I needed to say, you said what you needed to say, that's is. Plus, I bet is late, you have to go."_ Angie turned around and took of her shoes.

_"Angie..."_

_"You know what it's just..."_ Angie turned around and shook her head. " _It's not fair, Peggy, you thought I was going to be ok with it? You thought I wasn't going to miss you or something? Well you are wrong Peggy because I suffered when you left and I cried for days and the nightmares? Were about you getting killed and I, holding you in my arms as I cried and told you that I loved you. I don't want those nightmares anymore but you're leaving again and you're never coming back. It hurts that you are just going to leave like that and I know, it's not fair for you either because I'm making you feel bad and I'm not asking you to stay, but don't think I'll be fine after this. So you have to choose."_ Angie looked at Peggy with tears in her eyes. _"You are leaving, aren't you?"_

Peggy nodded. _"I am."_

Angie looked at the floor. _"So, you already chose."_

_"I did, actually."_

Angie felt a big hole in her heart and nodded. _"Well, I wish you the..."_

Peggy grabbed Angie by the waist and pulled her closer, Peggy didn't waste time and kissed Angie. Angie wrapped her arms around Peggy's neck and kissed back. Peggy tasted salty on Angie's lips for her tears, she felt bad for hurting Angie so she wanted this moment to be a beautiful memory. Angie opened her mouth and Peggy stick her tongue inside. The kiss was passionate and hard but also full of love. Angie pulled Peggy even closer to her, not letting go, she coulnd't loose the girl she was falling in love with again, she needed Peggy with her just like Peggy needed Angie. After a few seconds they pulled away breathing heavy and looked into each other's eyes.

_"I chose you."_

_"W-What? But...you're leaving and I..."_

_"Come with me. Please, I swear that LA is better than here, maybe you can try on Hollywood. Please, come with me."_ Peggy smiled a little.

Angie looked at Peggy and smiled. _"Are you serious?"_

 _"I am."_ Peggy smiled again.

Angie smiled and kissed Peggy again, Peggy picked her up and kissed back. _"I'm going with you."_ Angie said against Peggy's lips.

_"Really?"_

_"I am, I want to go with you, I don't want to let you go again."_

_"I won't ever leave you, my darling. Not again."_

_"Help me pack, I have a lot of things."_ Angie pecked her lips and grabbed her suitcases.

Peggy laughed and bit her lip. She grabbed Angie's face and kissed her once again. Peggy rested her forehead on Angie's forehead and smiled. _"You're the best."_

 _"I know I am."_ Angie giggled and pecked Peggy's lips.

 _"Let's pack your things."_ Peggy smiled and Angie nodded.

 _"But wait, what about Daniel?"_ Angie looked at Peggy while packing her things.

_"I hope he understands, I bet he will."_

_"And what about Mr. Jarvis and Ana? You're living with them, aren't you? What if they don't accpet me in there and what about my work and..."_

_"Angie."_ Peggy smiled and grabbed Angie's arms. _"They will completly love you and they will accept you and about your work, we can look for something, I can talk to Howard and he can put you on one of his films. Everything will be alright."_ Peggy stared at Angie.

Angie looked at Peggy and smiled. _"It will be alright because you'll be there for me."_ Angie hugged Peggy. _"I'm not the best, you're the best, English."_

Peggy smiled and kissed Angie's forehead. _"We are both the best."_

Angie nodded. _"Right."_ Angie laughed and kissed Peggy's lips. _"Let's hurry up if not, we will loose the plane."_

 _"Right."_ Peggy smiled and kept packing Angie's things. Peggy looked at Angie for a moment and smiled. It was the right decision, this time, it felt right and there were no doubts.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that you can comment any ideas, it will be really nice to have some help with ideas jaja


End file.
